


Poison

by TheFatCatMessenger



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Guild Schenanigans, Just wanted to write about my girls, Multiple OC's, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFatCatMessenger/pseuds/TheFatCatMessenger
Summary: Stella Amariya and her fellow guild-mates enter a dungeon. Needless to say they aren't having a good time.





	Poison

##  _**Poison** _

##  **Meaning:** _a substance that is capable of causing the illness or death of a living organism when introduced or absorbed._

* * *

“LILIHA!! I swear if you run into ONE more of those GODS DAMNED PODS!!!!” 

K’alas’ furious voice bounces off the wet, cramped walls literally making Stella’s ears ring, to the point she wonders if trying to fold her ears in towards her head might actually help. 

Everyone's tempers are fraying, they are all tired, exhausted and it doesn’t even feel like they’ve covered half the length of the dungeon yet. And everyone is very VERY sick of being poisoned by the Ochu and the surprisingly well hidden exploding poisons pods hidden in the darkness. 

Needless to say it’s been a  very long day...

“Well I’m **SORRY** that it’s a little hard to see the **_buggers_** in the middle OF A _dark,_ **damp** , **SPIDER INFESTED DUNGEON!!”**

Tempers must be short for Liliha to swear, the usually kind natured and patient Lalafell usually always having the grace and kindness for anyone. This place was definitely weighing down on everyone.

  
With a bone deep sigh, Stella reaches for the strength of nature, calling on the elements of soothing waters to help wash away the poisons and call on Esuna, casting it on both the irate K’ala and their Paladin companion. 

Though the freedom from the pain and nausea of the poisons in their systems seems to do nothing for their current fraying tempers and continued fight. 

“Well maybe if you stopped **RUNNING AHEAD** -!” 

“Well I’m  **SORRY** , I thought we were on a time limit here! Stella said we needed to find this Slyph leader and if they are in danger-!!!” 

Guilt eating away at her, wishing she had never thought to ask her dear friends to come with her to this horrible place, Stella quietly, soothingly tries to find her voice, while anxiously fingering the newly formed notches in her crook. 

“Listen, maybe if we just-” 

**“YOU STAY OUT OF THIS STELLA!!”** For the first time in what feels like hours, K’ala and Liliha are agreed and speak in unison about something. 

Their raised voices and perceived aggression at HER however causes Stella to wince and take a physical step back. 

K’ala seems determined to continue the argument, the agitated Seeker continues making furious gestures at Liliha as it rages on, literally swinging her daggers with every frustrated move. Whereas Liliha’s silverly-white hair catches what little light there is to be had in the darkness, the long strands flicking wildly with her angry head shakes and sarcastic head bobs. 

“Just let ‘em fight it out ‘Ella, I don’t think there’s any reasonin’ with them right now” 

Stella jolts as her back collides with the final party member, Sophia’s large warm hands coming down to rest on her shoulders as she pulls her further back, into a light but familiar hug. 

Stella looks up at the tall Viera. Gratefully accepting the hug and trying to calm her nerves in the familiar embrace. She’d expected Sophia to be more worried about her girlfriend. She of course would know better than anyone else that K’alas’ temper could get her into trouble. 

But when Sophia simply hums a soothing tune and casually brushes a strand of her own blonde hair out of her face seemingly unconcerned, Stella wonders if she’s simply worrying too much...

**“FINE”**

**“WELL, FINE THEN!”**

Until K’ala dispels this utterly in moments, in a seemingly egregious fit of temper, hissing out those words between gritted teeth and stomps off away from Liliha and the rest of the group. Around a corner and further into the depths of the dungeon. 

Worry already rising, Stella makes a move to begin to follow, about to pull out of Sophia’s hug to try and round the corner and make sure their friend doesn’t do anything reckless in her anger. 

Only for the sound of a screech to reach their ears, like a cat being doused in water, followed by an all too familiar fleshy explosion sound. 

Then there’s quiet. 

Nothing for a long moment but the dripping of water and shaking of chains from the dungeons cracks and seams. 

Eventually slow thudding footsteps break the quiet. 

K’ala returns from around the corner. Her ears flattened to her dark hair and a pitiful expression on her face. 

And a particularly strong poisonous aura clinging to her form. 

With what sounds like a sympathetic chuckle, Sophia pats Stella lightly on the shoulder as she lets the Conjurer go and walks with open arms towards her trembling teary eyed love. 

With  **ANOTHER** bone deep sigh, Stella raises her crook and reaches for Esuna once more. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Generator spat out ‘Poison’. And this literally came to mind because I had a run where my entire party constantly and deliberately ate EVERY possible poison status the entire run. I WAS STRESSED. And I’ve hated being a White Mage on the Thousand Maws Of Toto-Rak since.


End file.
